PostScriptum
by Lojie
Summary: Le lendemain de la St-Valentin, John lit une lettre de Lucy.


**Post-scriptum**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et tant que leurs proprios nous laissent l'opportunité de quand même faire mumuse avec, ça ne me dérange pas.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Et voili voilà la réponse au défi lancé par Alssnmar. Je rappelle le sujet :   
_Il ne reste plus que quelques jours à vivre à votre personnage préféré. Imaginez la lettre qu'il pourrait adresser à la personne qui compte le plus dans sa vie (ou la dernière page de son journal intime)._   
En fait, cette fic va parler de Lucy et je dois vous donner quelques indications avant que vous ne commenciez à lire. Ca se passe juste après la Saint Valentin, Lucy vient de mourir et Peter est en train d'examiner Carter après l'opération. Voilà c'était juste pour vous situer.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
" _Je veux que tu pousses ma main avec ton pied… C'est bien oui, maintenant avec l'autre… "   
  
Peter vérifiait que John avait conservé ses capacités motrices après l'opération. Les coups de couteau étaient passés près de la colonne vertébrale du médecin. A demi plongé dans un monde imaginaire, Carter relevait péniblement la tête pour voir ce que faisait Peter. En fait, il ne cessait de se ressasser les derniers événements, se torturant sans fin.   
  
" _Lucy ? " Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.   
  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, Peter connaissait d'avance la question. Il évita le regard de son ancien étudiant. Il finit en silence d'examiner Carter. Puis sa tâche terminée, il sortit un bout de drap stérile bleu de sa poche. Il le tendit à Carter et alluma la lampe de chevet car il faisait sombre dans la pièce.   
  
" _Lucy a demandé à Elizabeth d'écrire ceci pour toi avant que… avant qu'elle ne retourne au bloc. "   
  
Carter avait très bien noté l'hésitation dans la voix de Peter. Le grand chirurgien hésitait pourtant rarement. Un chirurgien n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter, cela pouvait coûter la vie à un patient. Devinant que John aimerait lire ce mot seul, il s'éclipsa en silence et referma la porte derrière lui.   
  
Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. La lumière blafarde de la lampe l'éblouissait un peu à cause de la contrastante obscurité ambiante. Depuis quelques heures, sa vie suspendue à un fil s'était stoppée. Elle s'était arrêtée au premier coup de couteau de Sobriky, depuis il ne cessait d'y penser. Ses doigts tremblants déplièrent le bout de drap bleu. Peter n'avait pas répondu. C'était sa silencieuse façon d'acquiescer.   
  
John le savait. Il savait qu'elle était morte avant même de poser la question. Avant même le lourd silence de Benton. Mais il s'obstinait à y croire encore, que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et que Lucy se portait bien.   
  
Il plissa les yeux et reconnut clairement l'écriture d'Elizabeth. Mais les mots apparaissant au fil des phrases n'étaient pas les siens, c'étaient bien ceux de Lucy. John prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait peur de lire. Finalement il décida de faire le vide dans sa tête et se concentra sur ce qui était écrit :   
  
  
  
_John,   
  
A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, je serais sûrement déjà loin.   
  
Elizabeth a beau me dire que je vais m'en sortir, j'ai un curieux pressentiment qui me dit le contraire. On ne trompe pas la mort. Je lui ai demandé d'écrire ce que je disais car j'ai n'ai plus aucune force, même pas assez pour tenir un stylo correctement. Même le fait de parler me brûle la gorge, m'essouffle et provoque des douleurs lancinantes dans ma cage thoracique.   
  
Je vais essayer d'aller droit au but. Sobriky était mon patient, il était sous ma responsabilité. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est parce qu'il est malade. Ce qu'il a fait, tu ne dois en aucun cas reporter la faute sur toi-même. Si je meurs, ce dont je suis quasiment persuadée, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Ce jour-là, nous nous sommes échangés des paroles sèches, des choses que nous regrettons. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit le souvenir que tu gardes de moi.   
  
Je veux que ce dont tu te souviennes de moi, ce soit nos sourires complices, nos regards silencieux qui disaient tout. Je veux que tu te rappelles cette folle nuit où nous avons écumé en long, en large et en travers tout Chicago, ces baisers volés que nous avons échangés en salle de radiologie, et toutes les fois où nous avons travaillé ensemble et en harmonie. Ne pleure pas sur ma tombe, ce serait une offense à tous nos moments de bonheurs.   
  
Vous êtes quelqu'un de têtu John Carter. Mais pour une fois, écoute ce que l'on te dit, et pour une fois c'est à moi de donner les ordres et à toi d'obéir. Fais que cette Saint Valentin soit le synonyme d'un nouveau départ dans ta vie, trouve ton âme sœur, laisse derrière toi les sarcasmes et la bêtise humaine, va de l'avant mais par pitié ne m'oublie pas ! Garde toujours une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur.   
  
Ainsi je serais toujours près de toi.   
  
Adieu  
Lucy   
  
PS : Je t'aime. _   
  
  
  
John replia le bout de drap bleu. Une larme vint s'écraser dessus. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres :   
  
" _Je t'aime aussi, Lucy Knight. "   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à publier cette fic mais je croyais l'avoir effacé par mégarde. En fait ce dont je ne me rappelais plus, c'est que je l'avais sauvegardé sur une disquette !!! 


End file.
